Gryffindor's descendant
by hppj4ever
Summary: Basically Harry's story with an OC added. The adventures of George Gryffin, the last descendant of Godric Gryffindor.


**Hi again! This is basically the Harry Potter story with an OC added in, so I guess it's an AU. Note! This chapter is sad, with death and torture. Not too graphic, though. You have been warned. ****Disclaimer! I do not own anything or anyone you recognize! Everything belongs to J.K Rowling except my OCs. Read and Review Please!**

**The Attack**

Henry Griffin was worried. Sweat ran down his face, staining his shirt, as he ran outside to the garden. Outside, three people who were wearing masks, Death Eaters were waiting for him. Henry quickly put up a shield to deflect the initial barrage of spells thrown at him. He staggered, his shield faltered and disappeared. One Death Eater, a woman, took advantage of his momentary vulnerability and cried, 'Crucio!'

Henry fell down and began to twitch. His face downplayed the agony that his body was experiencing. The Death Eaters laughed cruelly as Henry twitched helplessly before them.

"Let's finish him" said one Death Eater, excitement lacing his voice.

"No, I want to see him suffer more" replied the female Death Eater who was cruciating Henry.

In the short time in which the two Death Eaters argued, Henry, who was a wizard of considerable power, managed to get to his wand, which was a few inches away, and send a stunner at the female Death Eater. She shrieked and jumped out of harm's way.

"That's it! 'Incarcerous!'" she screamed. Thick ropes bound Henry and he fell back on the ground.

"I'm going to make you pay for that. I'm going to make you watch as I murder your family." She smirked. She grabbed Henry's hair and dragged him inside the house. Henry was at her mercy. The sound of crying emanated from a room upstairs.

~that's your child?" enquired the Death Eater. She took of her mask. Henry groaned because it was Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the most notorious Death Eaters. She smirked at him before taking hold of his hair again. During the brief trip upstairs, Henry cursed himself for being over-confident and not taking Dumbledore's offer of protection. He hadn't considered the fact that his wife was pregnant or the fact that his house had no magical protection whatsoever on it. He was confident a 'descendant of Gryffindor' could hold off any threat. Now he was regretting every stupid decision that he had taken, as his decisions were proving to be his downfall.

Bellatrix burst into the master bedroom. A pale and weary woman lay on the bed. In her arms, wrapped in blankets, was a baby, not two hours old. The woman looked at the intruder, terrified. She immediately tried to shield her baby with her bare arms. Her wand lay on a dressing table near the door. Bellatrix laughed, her voice laced with cruel mirth. She raised her wand.

'Crucio!' the woman shrieked with pain. The cries of his child combined with the screams of his wife drove Henry into a stage of rage. The ropes snapped as Henry, displaying the full extent of his powers, grabbed his wife's wand and turned it on Bellatrix. The witch snarled, turning her attention to Henry. A jet of red light issued from both their wands. The shockwave of the collision of their spells shook the house's foundations.

The duel was fast and furious. Unfortunately, Henry was weak and Bellatrix gained the upper hand. The force of her spell blasted him backwards, down the stairs and back into the kitchen. He dropped onto the floor, dazed. Somehow, he had landed next to his wand. Grabbing it, he stood up and looked around. The other two Death Eaters had vanished. Instead of rushing back upstairs like his mind told him to, he screwed up every ounce of strength he had left and cast the patronus charm. A silver lion illuminated the kitchen as it stood in front of him. Dumbledore had just discovered a way to send messages using one's patronus. Henry thought with all his might. Death Eater attack! Help! The patronus disappeared through the open window. The effort pushed Henry to his limit. His body hit the floor, but just before he died he saw green light that flashed about his house.

Albus Dumbledore was at Godric's Hallow, discussing matters concerning the order with Lily, James, and Sirius. The three people had just finished Hogwarts and were interested in joining the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore was just warning them about the dangers involved when the lion interrupted him. The silver lion's mouth opened and Henry's exhausted voice sounded in the kitchen

"Death Eater attack! Help!"

Dumbledore did not waste a single second. Without pausing he disapparated, leaving the three people in the kitchen to ponder who the message was from.

Dumbledore arrived at Henry's house, which was in the muggle village near Godric's Hallow. He pushed open the door and found Bellatrix gloating over Henry's dead body. Bellatrix looked up as the door opened and froze. However, before Dumbledore could do anything, she disapparated.

Dumbledore did not pause to grieve over Henry's body but apparated once more to arrive at the master bedroom. Inside, the woman was cradling her baby, crying. She looked up at Dumbledore who had taken out his wand and started to mutter healing spells. She shook her head and directed Dumbledore's attention to the infant in her arms. Dumbledore winced, there was a deep red gash, running across the infant's tiny arm. He healed the gash with one touch of his wand, but a nasty scar remained. However, the pain seemed to have subsided, as the infant stopped wailing. The woman smiled, for a second, and then her head drooped. Alarmed, Dumbledore started to mutter his healing spell again, but the woman shook her head. She whispered,

"Albus, this is George. Please look after him." Her voice was imploring and Dumbledore just nodded. Satisfied, she bent down to kiss her baby for the last time. Albus gently prised the baby, who had started to cry, from his dead mother and, clutching him tightly, disapparated.

He appeared in a knee-deep pond. Looming in front of him was an oddly shaped building of some sort. It was the home of two of his former students, Arthur and Molly Weasley. He knocked at the door. A plump witch with a smile on her face opened the door. Her smile vanished as she saw a grim-faced Albus Dumbledore in front of her.

"Molly dear, who is it?" Arthur's voice came from the living room where he and his seven year old son, Bill, were playing.

"It's Albus" his wife replied. Arthur came into the kitchen.

"Albus, what's wrong?" Dumbledore showed them the sleeping baby.

"Good Lord! What happened?" shrieked Molly.

"I need a favour; I need you to look after George, here. His parents were murdered by Death Eaters" said Dumbledore.

Molly gasped, "Of course we will!" Arthur nodded as well.

"Thank you, I am immensely grateful."

Dumbledore wished them a good night, and disapparated. Molly took George inside and sat down on the couch with him on her lap. One- year old Percy Weasley ran over to his mother and curiously poked the baby on his mother's lap.

"Percy! Don't do that" said Molly.

"Who's this?" asked Percy.

"His name's is George and he's going to live with us from now on" answered Arthur. Arthur's other two sons came down from their rooms to greet the new baby boy.

From that day, the twenty-fifth of June, 1977, George Griffin became a member of the Weasley family. He was raised with great care and a lot of love. Dumbledore visited every now and then, as he had assumed the role of godfather. This was the beginning of George Griffin, Godric Gryffindor's last-living descendant.


End file.
